The Last Girl
by HoneyBee31
Summary: AU InuKag What will happen when two broken-hearted college students reunite by chance in the rain? M for lemon


Just a one shot that came to me while listening to Make This Go On Forever by Snow Patrol while walking in the rain. I promise I will get to work on Blue Guitar right away, I just couldn't resist this plot bunny, especially after walking past a phone booth while listening to that song.

Read and enjoy. Drop me a line if you have a chance.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or anything by Snow Patrol.

* * *

_The last girl  
__and the last reason to make this last for as long as I could  
First kiss  
and the first time that I felt connected to anything_

* * *

Groaning with relief, Inuyasha flipped shut his notebook and stuffed it in his raggedy backpack. The only problem with being a Phys Ed Undergrad was that he was required to take so much physiology. Dr. Brown was arguably the dullest prof in this already dull institution, and Inuyasha had been fortunate enough to have him every year. Sighing and shouldering his pack, Inuyasha joined the mass of students exiting the lecture hall, only to pause at the exit doors.

It was pouring out and while everyone else was pulling out umbrellas brought in anticipation of the rainstorm, Inuyasha could only zip his bag more securely, hunker his shoulders, and hope he didn't get too soaked before he got home.

Thinking about what he would do with the rest of his evening, Inuyasha moved on autopilot to get home, his long strides moving him quickly across the wet sidewalk. When he tripped over a crack in the curb, he finally became aware of where he was and let out a groan of pain.

This short cut was the fastest route back to his small apartment off-campus. The problem was it took him through all the arts buildings and the college dorm. The college dorm where she lived. And he had been avoiding this part of campus for weeks.

He let out another long-suffering sigh. Well he'd already come this far, might as well keep going. Pulling his collar tighter against his neck to prevent rain from trickling in, Inuyasha continued forward, his eyes kept stubbornly on the path to stop them from wandering to the buildings. From wandering to her window to see if she was home.

Inuyasha was putting so much effort into not thinking about her, that when he spotted an achingly familiar cherry-patterned umbrella up ahead, he first thought it was a figment of his imagination. When he approached the umbrella and its owner didn't disappear, he knew this wasn't a dream. She was there.

"Kagome…" he whispered. The look of surprise and dismay on her face meant she had seen him too.

"Hello, Inuyasha." Her voice was soft compared to the pounding of rain, her eyes down turned to stare at the puddles below. The umbrella had kept her comparatively dry, she looked soft and warm and lovely hidden beneath its protective awning. "What are you doing here?"

He shrugged his soggy shoulders, pushing his bangs out of his eyes. "Nothing. Short cut home from class."

"…Oh." Did she sound disappointed? "Well you'd better hurry, I think the rain is getting worse." She stepped out of his path, giving him a clear route home. He toyed with the idea of taking it. It hurt so badly when she left him, though he was starting to understand that he deserved it. Should he really set himself up for that kind of fall?

"Kagome…" She looked so beautiful and familiar and wonderful that he couldn't help himself. "…What are you doing here?"

"Oh, um…I was just, you know, going to catch a movie or something. Sango wanted the room to have Miroku over, so I needed to get out for a bit." Kagome clutched her umbrella closer. "I was thinking maybe that new action movie, the one with the race cars?"

"I've heard that was quite good." Inuyasha could have smacked himself. Quite good? That didn't even sound like him! What was with this wench and getting him so mixed up that he forgot if he was coming or going.

"Oh, yes I had heard that as well." Kagome smiled politely, as she toyed with the strap of her umbrella. They fidgeted in awkward silence for a while, Inuyasha too desperate to hold on to a piece of her company to escape the discomfort of the situation.

"Well, I had better get going." She gave him a hesitant smile. "It was nice to see you, Inuyasha."

"Kagome…" he felt like his voice was being strangled. "Do you…can…I come with you?"

She looked startled, her sweet cherry lips forming an 'o' in surprise. "I…um…don't think that's a good…that is to say…I…"

"I just want to get somewhere dry. Can you quit stallin'?" Kagome smiled at the return of his more familiar demeanor. He felt a smirk starting to draw at his lip.

"I guess there's no harm in us spending some time together…as friends." Kagome was looking less uncomfortable as she spoke, her arms relaxing from their tight cross at her chest to lightly rest on the umbrella handle.

Being friends wasn't exactly what he had in mind but he needed to be around her so badly that he would take what he could get. "Whatever." Couldn't have her knowing he wanted her so much though. "Let's just get going."

Smiling genuinely, she nodded and turned to walk beside him, leading him on the familiar path home so that he could get changed. He smiled to himself at her unconscious thoughtfulness, she had always put him first and he had always taken it for granted. Not anymore.

They walked in comfortable silence, the sploosh of their footfalls in puddles and the steady drum of rain on Kagome's umbrella the only sounds between them. Inuyasha had closed his eyes against the sting of the rain at some point, trusting Kagome to steer him around any obstacles, which was why they opened in surprise when the beat of water against his face abruptly stopped.

He looked over at Kagome, who awkwardly held the umbrella above both of them, her slender arms extended to try to make up for their height difference. Seeing his incredulous look, she blushed. "I felt bad leaving you in the rain." Her gaze was down at their feet again, causing her long eyelashes to fan against her heated cheeks.

Inuyasha moved to take the offered umbrella from her, wondering if he would be allowed to tuck her into his side like he used to. When his hand accidentally closed over hers on the handle, he felt a hot awareness heat his blood, warding off the chill of the rain.

Apparently she felt something similar, her eyes opening wide and turning up to face him, her lips falling open in a gasp. They stared at each other, no movement between them besides the harshness of their breathing. Time lengthened, freezing the world in that moment as they stared at each other, fearful and hopeful at what they might find. His hand tightened on hers on the umbrella handle and when she slightly leaned towards him, Inuyasha couldn't help himself and kissed her.

When she softly kissed back, he suddenly felt as if he was waking up after weeks of sleep. He pressed harder against her lips, passion boiling in his blood and fueling his desire. His free hand tangled in her thick black hair, drawing her body closer against his, pushing her lips stronger against his, pulling her heart against his.

With his dark feelings gone, Inuyasha felt almost too full with relief, his chest so tight he could barely breath. Buried beneath it was something else, something bigger. Something so big it frightened him and calmed him at the same time. Dizzy with longing, he pulled back from her lips to trail kisses across her cheek. "I'm so sorry….please…I'm so sorry…" He murmured against her skin "Don't leave…please…I'm so sorry…" Had he been more lucid at the moment he was sure he would be mortified at his weakness, but as it stood, he was drunk on Kagome and could only hope he would never have to be stone cold sober again.

"Oh Inuyasha…" her voice was a soft breeze against his cheek, "I missed you…" Her small hands fisted the back of his shirt as she clutched at him, her breathing was hard between her lips, flushed a dark red from his kisses.

When he closed his eyes and leant in for more, a fat raindrop fell straight on his nose and the young pair noticed for the first time that they had let the umbrella drop in their distraction and they were now both soaked to the bone.

"We need to get somewhere dry." Kagome nodded in assent, a light blush staining her cheeks from their previous make out session. With her clothes now plastered to her figure, Inuyasha knew he couldn't make it all the way home without touching her, without being closer to her. As he felt her curves move against his side while they walked, weeks of pent up desire combusted in his gut. He needed her. Now.

When he pulled her into the phone booth, Kagome let out a shriek of surprise. He pressed her against the plexi-glass wall, trying to smother her protests in kisses.

"Not here….Inuyasha…" she panted between kisses. Then she clearly contradicted herself by fisting the front of his shirt in her hands and dragging him back. The cold rain had caused her nipples to harden and he could feel them where her breasts were crushed against his chest. While her fingers slid along his shoulders to toy with the hairs at the back of his neck, his hands were hot and heavy on her hips, fingers pushing up her top inch by inch to touch her heated skin.

Dipping his head into the curve of her neck, lapping at her pulse point, Inuyasha let his hand stray to her breast. He gave it an experimental knead, waiting to see if she would push him away. When she arched her back towards him and her head fell back with a moan, he took it as a good sign and molded it with his palm carefully. When his thumb brushed the distended nipple, she moaned again and her legs opened, causing her to lean more heavily against the wall of the phone booth.

Taking the opportunity, Inuyasha moved to stand between her thighs, his erection straining against his cold jeans to feel her heat. He pushed more fully against her, causing her to wrap her legs around his narrow hips and he wedged her against the wall. Her skirt fell between them, covering where their hips were mashed together and hiding her underwear.

Carefully twisting her nipple, Inuyasha pulsed his hips against her panty-covered heat, rubbing his erection against where he hoped her bundles of nerves lay hidden. When she released his hair to brace her hands against the sides of the booth, he figured he was successful in stirring her up.

"Kagome…I want you…" He kissed her thoroughly, trying to use his tongue to tell her his desire without having to use words. "Please…"

"Do…you have…oh yesss…a condom…oh god…?" She panted, her pupils so dilated that only the slightest hints of brown remained around the edges. Trying to ignore her groan of protest, he withdrew his hands from her soft body to fumble in his back pocket for his wallet. Opening it, he withdrew the condom he always carried on himself, just in case.

He hesitantly handed it to Kagome, knowing it must not look very good that he carried the condom everywhere. Truthfully he had tried to sleep with other people since they broke up, but his heart just wasn't in it. None of those girls were Kagome. They didn't drive him wild like the little vixen in his arms.

She took the condom from him with no preamble and ripped it open with her teeth. Holding it with one hand, she unzipped his jeans and slid her delicate hand between the zipper teeth to grip him. When she wrapped her soft palm around his length, his breath left him between his teeth and he head fell back to smack the wall, knocking the phone of the hook.

"Shit." He fumbled to hang it back up while Kagome gave a teasing giggle, flicking her thumb over his tip and causing him to knock the receiver off again. When she started clenching her fist on him, he knew he couldn't last much longer.

"Kagome." He drew her against him, hands trailing up her pale thighs under her skirt to trace the edge of her underwear. She undulated her hips against his and getting the hint, he slid her panties down so she could step out of them.

When he stood back up to his full height, they stood there, staring at each other again. The booth was steamed from the humidity of their activity, the heat causing her skin to shine with a film of sweat. Flushed with desire, he had never seen anything more beautiful in his entire life than this woman was to him right now.

"I love you." It was out before he had even really processed it. But he supposed he had always known he loved Kagome, he just didn't know what name to give that feeling. Even "love" didn't seem to capture the enormity of the sheer emotion curdling in his gut.

Her mouth dropped open in shock, her lips flushed and bruised from his kisses. He suddenly knew he wanted to make her look like that every day. So all those jackasses wandering around campus that he knew wanted her would know she was his. Although, maybe without the gobsmacked expression. Kagome's silence was starting to make him feel uncomfortable. Had he stepped over some huge line?

"I…surely you must know…that I loved you…all along…"Kagome trembled as she spoke but made no move towards him, her eyes achingly honest and haunted. He couldn't quite believe that this was happening. How had a day that had started so numbingly ordinary ended up…like this?

Her shaky sigh brought him back to reality. What the hell were they doing still standing like this? He grabbed her shoulders and dragged him against her, crushing her lips to his with ardor-fueled frenzy. Her tricky fingers returned to stroking his erection, bringing him back to the breaking point with some careful caresses.

He crushed her back up against the wall, his fingers sliding between her spread thighs to find her wet and wanting. He stroked her a few times, causing her hips to buck against him, driving him mad. Kagome carefully took the condom from her unused hand and slid it over him, massaging his testicles once she reached the base for good measure.

Inuyasha took her hands and pinned them over her head with one hand while he guided himself into her heat with the other. He moved slowly, savouring the feeling of finally being home again. Kagome moaned with pleasure as he stretched her tight walls, her heat driving any thoughts from his head.

Once he was fully seated in her, he paused to rain kisses on her precious face. He grinded his hips, swirling his length deep within her and causing her to mewl with pleasure. She started rocking against him in earnest, trying to get him to increase the pace. Growling in pleasure, he gave in to instinct and started ramming against her, getting as close and as deep as he could.

He knew he wouldn't last long, everything felt too good. Kagome was close anyways, so he decided to send her over the edge first by sliding his hand between them to toy with her clit. She shrieked with pleasure and bucked against him a few times before her body pulled tight with an orgasm, her core pulling him impossibly deeper as it contracted around his length. As she came down from her high she panted his name causing the release he'd felt pooling low in his abdomen to slither down his spine and trigger his orgasm. He crushed her against him as he came, his breath leaving him in pants and groans.

Inuyasha held her close, even when it was over. He gave her a soft kiss and she lazily returned it, her skin aglow from release. He pulled out and stepped back, allowing her to regain her footing. He set himself to rights while she hunted around for her underwear. Wrinkling her nose at the idea of putting them back on, Inuyasha shoved them in his pants pocket while she giggled.

"Souvenir." He couldn't help but grin at her as she laughed. It was a good sound to hear again. Not as good as her moans, or the orgasmic drawl of his name, but good nonetheless.

Tapping on the phone booth door alerted both their attention. "Move along, you two." A campus security guard gave them a stern glare through the blurry door. Kagome blushed a horrible red while Inuyasha just smirked.

"…Do…you think he saw..?" Kagome whispered, looking horrified as they exited the booth.

"Whatever." It didn't matter anyways, the wanker could watch for all he cared, it's not like any of Kagome was out on display. A situation Inuyasha wanted to rectify. "What do you say we go back to my place for a more…private show?"

Kagome blushed to the roots of her hair but did her best to make her gaze lecherous. "Best idea I've heard all day."

She pressed the automatic release button on her umbrella and handed it to him. Though they were both already soaked, he pulled her against him to fit under it, their body heat shared where they made contact.

They took a step before Kagome halted him. "I love you." She said clearly, her voice strong and her eyes brave. He knew why she did it. Loving someone was easy in the warmth of the phone booth, but out here in the cold rain, with no hormones driving him mad, did he still feel the same way?

Without a doubt. "I love you too." He answered simply, basking in the radiance of her answering smile. He wasn't a man of many words, but those were a few he could get used to saying, especially if they made her look at him like that.

As the young couple moved to his apartment, soon to be their apartment, and fell asleep in his bed, soon to be their bed, the rain lessened and dissipated. The world woke the next morning to a bright, sunny sky. Not a cloud in sight.


End file.
